


Trust Your Love

by clarkemanship



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car rides, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Maggie Advice, Makeup, Mo Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: When Max and Zoey get into a huge argument, can they figure out how to makeup in time.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange





	Trust Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [typicalaveragefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalaveragefangirl/gifts).



> This is for the Summer 2020 Discord Gift Exchange (gifted to the awesome typicalaveragefangirl <3)
> 
> It isn't my best work, because I am not experienced like all of you, but I hope you enjoy. Also, I hope you can all understand the time and pov switches. Italicized is a flashback for those who are wondering :)
> 
> All these characters belong to Austin Winsburg, this is not edited (because I am lazy, so all mistakes are mine), and thanks to the discord chat!

“GET OUT!” Zoey screamed. Max scoffed stomping out of her apartment, but hesitated turning around.

“I hope you have a good life, Zoey.” He slammed the door closed leaving her alone with her guilt. She threw herself at the door and curled up on the floor. Zoey started to cry tightening her grip around her knees. Her body was numb, and she felt nauseous.

She sat there for at least half an hour wiping her tears. After a few minutes, Zoey stumbled to the fridge grabbing a water bottle. She downed the whole thing quickly before making her way to her bedroom.

Zoey’s room had been the same way it had been before the whole incident, but everything felt foreign to her. She found her abandoned journal on the bedside desk next to a ball point pen. Next thing she knows, the words are flowing out the page.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Max interlocked his fingers into Zoey’s as they walked away from Maggie’s house. Zoey had been living with her mother for a few months after the funeral to keep her company, but it was time for Zoey to start going back to normal. Max was there to drop of food, make them distracted, and be there when they needed to cry. He had been so thoughtful and considerate, that Zoey was starting to realize how much she needed him in her life. She had to do something to show her appreciation._

_“Thank you, Max.” Zoey said sliding into the passenger seat of his Audi. She gave him as much of a smile as she could muster, while securing the seatbelt._

_“No problem! You know I don’t mind helping.”_

_Zoey exhaled, and curled up in the seat. She pulled her black hoodie over her head, and pulled on the strings to surround her face with fabric and red curls. After a few awkward seconds, Zoey noticed Max glance toward Zoey before starting the car. They met each other’s eyes, but Zoey sheepishly turned away. He cleared his throat averting his attention toward the road._

_They rode in silence until Max reached a red light a couple of blocks away from Zoey’s apartment. She turned toward him trying to break the tension between them._

_“So, how have you been?” Zoey asked. Max softly responded._

_“I have been okay. How have you been holding up?”_

_Zoey hesitated, pondering how she could phrase this answer. It was a simple question, but everything she said recently had a long thought process behind it. Zoey didn’t want Max to worry about her, though she knew he would do that no matter what happened, so she decided to return simply._

_“I am doing well too, at least for the current situation.” She smiled loosening her hoodie._

_“That is good!”_

_Once again, they sat stiffly hoping for a topic to keep the conversation going. Zoey had waited as long as she could to bring up this topic, but she couldn’t hold it in any longer._

_“Max. I need to talk to you about…. something.” She started to adjust her body to sit up and face him, but when she saw Max’s sympathetic eyes, she shrunk down losing all confidence._

_“Unless, you want to wait until we get to my apartment or something.” She blurted._

_“Well, we are here anyway, so we can talk in your apartment.” Just like he said, they arrived in front of the apartment. He stopped the car, grabbed Zoey’s suitcase, and opened the car door for her (she really appreciated that he was a gentleman). She walked inside skirting her hand over the railway of the stairs; Max lingering behind her. Zoey had missed her home and felt good to be back._

_When she realized why Max was still there, she quickly formulated a game plan to confess her true feelings. She would just tell him, then they would kiss, and he would spend the night. There is no way this could go wrong._

_“Hey, Zo. I have something that I need to say too.” Max informed when Zoey gestured her inside. The apartment was clean all because Mo would visit every other day keeping the rooms tidy. Occasionally, Max would come and help him when he could._

_“Do you want to go first?” She responded, gesturing him to sit with her on the couch. She thought it would be the perfect place to confess her love._

_“Sure.” He sounded nervous which worried Zoey. Max sighed before grabbing her hand. She was smiling like a love blind fool and didn’t care if the whole world noticed._

_“Zoey, I didn’t want to tell you for the past few months, but I decided that I had to do it today.” He waited for a moment before continuing._

_“I have been offered a management programming job with much better pay and more off time than at SPRQ Point.” For the happy news, Max didn’t look too excited. Though, Zoey’s smile became so much larger, if that was even possible._

_“That is amazing, Max! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_

_“It is in North Carolina. I have to leave in a few days.” He took away his hands from Zoey’s, allowing her to put her hands in her pockets. Her smile faded, and Zoey couldn’t stand to look in his eyes._

_“Oh. That is… great. I am so proud of you, Max.” She stood up and started pacing._

_“Are you okay?” He stood up following her offering a hug or comfort. She would continue trying to avoid him._

_“No, not really. You should have told me!” Zoey finally faced him._

_“I didn’t want to worry you. These past months have been hard for you, and I just wanted to be there for you.”_

_“But you weren’t!” She immediately regretted her words, because she knew they were false._

_“Zoey-“_

_“I needed you. I needed you to tell me, and now you won’t be there anymore. If I knew, I could prepare!”_

_“I knew that you needed me, Zoey, so I was there for you. If I told you a few months ago, you would have been even more devastated. I wanted to do what was best for you.”_

_“You don’t know what is best for me!”_

_“But I do know that you weren’t in the right mindset to receive the news. I know you more than anyone, Zoey. You know that I love you. If you can’t see that, then I am sorry.” Max paused to look at Zoey, tears streaming down her face._

_“This isn’t fair, Max. You can’t do this to me.” She hissed at him. He stopped in his tracks and completely lost control of what he was saying._

_“Actually, I can. I have spent too much time making you happy, and I finally have a good chance to do something for myself.” He started toward the door._

_“Oh, and don’t use your father as your excuse. At least you had a reliable father figure. I didn’t.” Max glared at her. He knew that was too far, but it was too late._

_“What the fuck, Max?!? You know I am still hurting, and it isn’t my fault you had a horrible relationship with your father!”_

_“It has been months now, get on with your life!” That was last straw._

_“GET OUT!” Zoey screamed. Max scoffed stomping out of her apartment, but hesitated turning around._

_“I hope you have a good life, Zoey.”_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

Max stomped out slamming the door behind him. The whole night went by in a blur, but the one thing he remembered was his guilt and regret. He hurt Zoey. That was his one goal in life, and he failed miserably.

After driving in pitiful silence for a short while, he made it back to his mostly packed apartment. He opened the door, and flopped onto his floor mattress. He had a pounding headache, and decided to get some sleep. He groggily stood up to brush his teeth, but soon laid back down. He picked up his phone to see if there were any new messages. Luckily, there was nothing too urgent that he couldn’t deal with it in the morning. Max rolled around and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Zoey woke to a loud slam of a door. Mo walked inside strutting up to her.

“What the hell was all that slamming and screaming last night? I was trying paint, but I could not focus.”

Zoey groaned, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Because she stayed awake all night tossing and turning, she felt exhausted and didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

“Oh. I just had a fight with Max, but it is okay. Anyway, how are you?” Zoey said hastily trying to change the topic.

“Hold up! Did you really think you could sneak that fact past me like that?”

“Yes.”

“Zoey, what happened?”

“Nothing worth talking about.” She strolled past him toward the kitchen.

“Well, you better go and figure it all out with him. You can’t lose him!”

Zoey turned around and let the tears stream down her face.

“I know, Mo. I messed up everything! I was going to tell Max that I love him, but he told me he was moving. I don’t want to lose him, but I did. What do I do?” Zoey bundled her head into hands, while Mo quickly went to his apartment. When he came back, he handed her a glass of wine with a straw.

“Tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t. He hates me!”

“I am sure he would forgive you. Max loves you with all his heart, and he would take you back in a heartbeat. You have to tell him soon before he leaves, or else you never will be able too!”

Zoey slumped down sipping the wine as quickly as she could. She sighed and decided Mo was right, just like he always was.

“Fine. I will talk to him.”

“You’re welcome.” Mo murmured wandering back to his apartment. Zoey exhaled closing her eyes.

“I guess I have to talk to him.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max sat up suddenly breathing heavily and clenching his fists. He quickly picked up his phone to find it was three in the morning. He reassured himself that everything was just fine and he wasn’t fighting with his best friend. Though, nothing was fine. Max had went too far, and brought Mitch into a personal fight. That completely crossed a line, and he knew it. Even though he felt really guilty, he couldn’t apologize to Zoey. He had to stand his ground, but when he remembered how hurt she look, he felt horrible.

Max didn’t know what to do, so he decided to consult the professionals. He picked up his phone and texted.

“Hey. Can I meet up with you today? I need to talk to someone.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Maggie. Thank you for letting me come. You were the only one who I could talk to.” Maggie gave Max a gentle hug before leading him into the kitchen. She started pouring some coffee for him, then sat down on a stool.

“What is it?” Max hesitated, sipping the coffee, before speaking again.

“I messed up with, Zoey. I really hurt her, and I regret everything.”

“Max, you could not have messed up that badly. She loves you no matter what, and you to her.”

“Yeah, but I said so many things that I shouldn’t have. Worst of all, I messed up at the worst time possible. I will be leaving here on the wrong terms with Zoey. I just don’t know what to do.” Max adjusted in his seat to lean over toward Maggie. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I really want to apologize, but I need to give her time. Which is exactly what I don’t have!” Maggie went to grab his hand from across the table.

“I think you should apologize to her. Maybe tell her that over text. Tell Zoey that you have to talk to her soon.” Max glanced to the floor then up to Maggie’s kind eyes. He nodded his head and smiled.

“When I was dating Mitch,” she stiffened at his name, but continued.

“I had a huge argument with him, but we trusted and loved each other. We figured everything out, but we had to have faith in each other and ourselves. You and Zoey have a bond that is unbreakable no matter how bad you think the situation is. Trust your bond, Max.”

“Thank you. You always know what to say.” He stood up and gave Maggie one more hug.

“No problem. You are part of this family, and Zoey needs you. Now go and make up with her!” Max chuckled before rubbing her arm. He ran past Maggie to the door before turning around to wave goodbye. She returned the wave as he closed the door behind him. She sat back down on a stool while holding onto the table.

“I have faith in them, Mitch.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zoey was pacing all around her apartment checking her phone every two seconds. She was expecting a text message from Max by now, but in the back of her mind she knew he would never text back. After a few more minutes of her brain debating and her feet never stopping, she heard a familiar ding. Zoey quickly opened her phone to find a text message from Max. She didn’t know what she wanted to see from him, but she just wanted to stop fighting with him.

**_5:46 pm- Max: Hey, Zoey. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but I have to apologize to you before I leave. Is it okay if I come to your apartment later tonight?_ **

She immediately texted back.

**_5:46 pm- Zoey: Yeah….. How does 7 sound?_ **

**_5:47 pm- Max: It works for me….._ **

**_5:48 pm- Zoey: Cool._ **

The conversation felt very stale, but at least they were on the same page about the fight. Zoey loved Max, and she wasn’t going to lose him again. There is no way she would allow that to happen. Tonight wasn’t going to go wrong this time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max hesitated outside Zoey’s door remembering the pain and guilt he felt in this exact spot. He decided that he couldn’t back out now and had to see her. Hesitantly, he rapped on the door, and started swaying back and forth. Not too much later, the door opened. Zoey awkwardly smiled glancing down to not meet his eyes, but Max just stood there with a pained expression on his face. He didn’t even wait for formal greetings to start apologizing.

“Zoey. I am-“

“No. It is my turn to start.” He just nodded quickly.

“I am really sorry for what happened. I really didn’t believe what I said the other night. You were there for me and my family! I took you for granted, but you were still there for me. I can’t imagine my life without you. When you told me everything the other night, I got scared and overwhelmed. I didn’t know what to do, so I lashed out to you. I am sorry again, I just couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing you.” Max looked at her with the most caring and loving eyes.

“Me too, Zoey. I am so sorry, I went way too far, and I didn’t respect the fact that you still are hurting. I didn’t mean any of it, and I regret it all. To be honest, I am still wrapping my head around everything too. I can’t afford to lose you either, Zo. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I really hope you will forgive me.”

“No. Max you were right. I do need to start getting on with my life, and that starts with telling you something that I should have awhile back.” He didn’t know if he should be happy, worried, or even scared.

“Is everything okay?” Max cautiously stepped up toward her.

“Yeah. The other night I was going to tell you, but we kind of got off-track.” They chuckled a little bit.

“Anyway, I realized that I love you. I have loved you since the day we met and I will forever. I want to take the risk, and I promise to be yours forever. I am really happy that I got to tell you before you left, there was no way that I could live without you knowing my real feelings. The fact that I lost you for one day and felt horrible just shows that I could not last even a week. Max? Were you listening to anything I said?” He was sitting there looking shocked. Slowly, he moved his gaze toward Zoey’s eyes.

“Yeah. I just don’t think this is real. Am I dreaming? I thought I woke up this morning, and I don’t remember-“ Suddenly, Zoey kissed Max feverishly to stop his rambling. He returned the eagerness. After a little bit, she leaned her forehead against his.

“Hopefully that proved that I really love you, and this isn’t a dream.” Zoey said playfully

“Oh, yes it did Zo.” Max leaned back in, but she quickly cut him off.

“Does this mean you are not going to North Carolina?”

“Maybe, but we can talk about that later. For now, I just want to kiss you.”

“Me too.” They both smiled before they kissed each other again. One thing was for sure, they both trusted their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
